Through the Fire
by Loganberrypie16
Summary: Serafina was a girl when she was forced to watch her people die. She and the remaining members of her species were forced into servitude under the Triceraton empire and made to tear apart their own planet to fuel the devastating weapon, the Heart of Darkness. After escaping Magdomar, she scours the stars for help, and finds the ninja turtles. Will they help fight her war?


"'RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!' Chris Bradford dives for his sword, just as Godzilla swipes his giant paw at him. 'You shall not defeat me, villain! For I, the incredibly talented and ripped Chris Bradford, am here to free my people from your tyranny. Hiyah!'" Michelangelo plunged his Chris Bradford action figure forward an army of plastic toys, screaming out battle cries.

"Chris Bradford lunges, going for the kill! Hiiiiiiiyyyyyy- hey!" His heroic battle was interrupted by his older brother, Raphael, as he was thrown into the pile of toys.

"Get out of the way Mikey!" Raphael growled as he leaped back into the sparring match with his older brother, Leonardo.

"I was here first!" Mikey protested.

"What's taking you so long Raph?" Leo taunted.

Raphael growled angrily and charged at his brother. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRR!"

Nearby, the television blared as Donatello fiddled with his T-phone. "Would you guys keep it down? I'm trying to watch the TV!" He shouted, reaching for the remote and turning it to volume level 100. "I can't hear my show!"

The entire lair pulsed with noise while in the dojo, a giant rat man sat calmly in front of candles and a jar of burning incense. His calm visage faltered and turned to one of pure annoyance. "Quiet down! I am trying to meditate!"

"Sorry Master Splinter!" Michelangelo shouted back. But instead of getting quieter, the lair got louder as Donatello shouted to all his family. "Hey, guys! Come here quick!"

Splinter grumbled in frustration and walked into the living room where his four sons were huddled around the television. "What is going on?" He demanded.

"Joan Grody reporting to you live from New York City. Citizens are going crazy over a mysterious spaceship that has crash landed right in the heart of the city. Officials are currently excavating the wreckage and scouting for uninvited 'visitors'. So far, no extra terrestrial has been found, but scientists are speculating that the alien has shapeshifting powers and has already adapted to our ways. It could be anyone! It could be you, it could be your friend, it could be your cat! Keep a sharp eye out for more reports on Channel 6 News, Grody to the Max." The television reporter continued on to talk about politics while the turtles sat, momentarily stunned.

"Think it's the Kraang?" Leo asked.

Michelangelo sat back on his heels shaking his head. "That ship doesn't look very Kraangy"

Standing, Donatello pulled out his bo staff. "Whatever it is, we should check it out."

"No way. If it's not the Kraang, it's not our problem. Besides, the cops are crawling all over the place. They can handle it." Raph crossed his arms angrily in protest. Suddenly, all four boys were arguing with each other, and once again, the lair was filled with sound.

"Enough!" Splinter pounded his staff on the floor, getting the boys' attention. "Leonardo, take your brothers to the streets and find out what is going on. Be extra cautious my sons. With many witnesses, it will be more difficult to stay hidden." He smiled happily to himself as he walked back into the dojo. _Maybe now I can get some quiet._

…..

It was cold tonight. The billowing wind bit into Leonardo's skin as he led his brothers across the rooftops toward the location of the crash. He leaped across spaces between buildings, silent yet swift. He really wasn't up for another Kraang hunt tonight. He really just wanted to get back to sparring with Raph. Sometimes during practice, he would imagine himself to be Captain Ryan from his favorite show, _Space Heroes_ , and would imagine Raph as an evil Cortexicon who he has to fight to defend his planet! But now he had to actually go out and fight real aliens, which wasn't all that bad, except that his team always rebelled against him about everything. _That never happens to Captain Ryan_. Leo sighed as he and his brothers slowed to look out over the scene. Hiding in the shadows, the four brothers watched as angry officials ordered the mob of civilians and reporters to get back. It didn't seem like the ship was damaged too much. His eyes narrowed. Where was the alien?

"Hey, look! Over there!" Leo's musing was interrupted by the local pizza guy shouting in the streets and pointing to a nearby alley way. Following his arm, he caught a glimpse of purple as the creature rounded the corner to flee.

"Woah, did you see that?" Mikey pushed past Leo and hopped to the next building. "Come on guys! Let's follow it!"

The four brothers began jumping rooftop to rooftop, chasing after the alien. It was moving slowly, obviously injured. As they caught up, it was clear that the alien had injured its leg, as it limped hurriedly, seeking safety.

"Guys! It's… she's… a turtle!" Mikey fell into step behind him. "We gotta get her out of here!"

"What? No way! She's an alien. She could be dangerous. Heck, she's probably with the Kraang!" Raph didn't think she looked like she'd be involved with the Kraang, but he didn't want to take any chances. Too many times had they trusted the wrong people, and he was sick and tired of having to clean up someone else's mess. Blood glinted in the light of the streetlamps, leaving a clear trail. Following the purple creature into a dead end, they saw her looking frantically for a way out. Leo saw the desperate panic in her eyes, and felt sympathy for her. Right now, she needed his help. He needed to be the hero he was born to be. He needed to be like Captain Ryan. Captain Ryan wouldn't stand by as the humans took this alien and locked her up in some lab. Captain Ryan would save the day!

"Gentlemen, I will not stand idly by and watch an innocent being be-"

"Can it Leo!" Snarled Raphael. The two brothers began fighting noisily as the humans advanced on the alien.

"Leo, tell us what to do!" Donnie watched the alien turtle leap desperately as she tried to climb over the wall. He saw her miss by an inch and fall back to the Earth. She cried out in pain as she landed on her injured leg, and a resonating _crack_ echoed through the night as head collided with concrete. Raph and Leo continued arguing loudly. The humans now were in the alley with her, mere feet away, the cops with their pistols and tasers extended. "Now Leo!" He panicked.

Giving up on the fight with Raph, Leo turned and snatched a smoke bomb from Donatello's belt, hurling it angrily into the alley. Cries of alarm sounded from the humans as they were momentarily blinded. Leo landed on the cement ground and raced to the alien's side. There was a gash on her head, covering her right eye with sticky, deep orange blood. Tearing the fabric wrap from around his wrist, he pressed it to her head and scooped her into his arms, then disappeared into the sewers below.


End file.
